


A Lesson To Be Learned

by beanmom



Series: Teacher AU [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Breeding, Choking, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Public Sex, Punishment, Somnophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Principal Kray Foresight teaches gym teacher Galo Thymos just who he belongs to, in a quicklessonafter school. If Galo is asleep the whole time, well, can you really blame him?Alternatively: Kray and Lio play a very fucked up game of tug of war.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Teacher AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594783
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	A Lesson To Be Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I obsessed over a very jealous and possessive principal kray so here this is
> 
> As usual mind the tags before reading! Hope u enjoy!

Galo has been overworking himself lately. Principal Kray Foresight has noticed that the normally enthusiastic and chipper gym teacher has started to look a little more tired. There's bags under his eyes that Galo covers up with concealer that doesn't _quite_ match perfectly, just enough for Kray to notice. As of late, the gym teacher has taken to wearing shirts, longer pants. It could be chalked up to the approaching winter, the temperatures starting to fall as swiftly as the leaves from the trees, but Kray knows differently. It's to cover up marks. He knew, of course. He knew everything. 

He was _furious_. Fuming with rage. He kept it hidden, of course. He's got a perfect poker face. Not a single emotion in sight. Eyes nearly closed, a perfect smile twitching his lips just slightly upwards. Not a hair out of place. Not now, not ever. _Fotia_ would not be the one to ruffle his feathers. No, he'd simply _show_ the foolish young student just how _wrong_ he is about his dear _Mr. Thymos_. 

After all, as the one who practically raised him, practically guided the path of his career from the moment the foolish young man , Kray is certainly _owed_ a thing or two that the teacher has never given him. It's ridiculous. _Flaunting_ his body, day after day, openly letting _anyone_ look at him, letting a _student_ fuck him. Anyone else it would be utterly unacceptable. Anyone else would be fired on the spot. But _Galo_ , well, that's another story. It's so unacceptable that losing his job isn't enough. No, the punishment must be as severe as the crime. Kray needs to remind him just who owns him. He was going to make Galo his wife one day. He's know that since the first time he laid eyes on the boy. Even then, he'd been lovely, if small for his age. He'd hit a growth spurt a few years later, though he'd never grown out of that childish haircut. Kray would make him cut it if not for how much he enjoyed _yanking_ on it. 

The two of them share a cup of chamomile tea. It's supposed to settle your nerves, help you fall asleep. The gym teacher looks so _grateful_ to spend time with Kray, it's absolutely pathetic. He's already exhausted. His hands are trembling as he brings the mug to his lips, shaking like a leaf. Kray reaches out and steadies Galo's elbow, and a flush rises on his cheeks. He's so easy to control. So easy to manipulate. He can understand why Fotia is so utterly enamored by the cute little thing. He thinks Kray would never hurt him. If he found marks on his body, surely he'd blame Fotia for them. 

Later, after the classes are let out for the day, Kray enters Galo's office, only to find the gym teacher's head on his arms, snoring, almost peacefully. The smile on his face gets a little wider, just a hint _too_ wide. Anyone looking at him would be a little put off by just how _delighted_ he looks. He's so glad to do this without having to listen to Galo's grating voice. The foolish boy would wake up in pain and then, he'd understand. It's all a long game, after all. Destroy him piece by piece, molecule by molecule. Fotia is a... _setback_ , but nothing that Kray couldn't solve. Kray watches him with all the finesse and dangerous poise of a panther. He's quiet, even though Galo is fast asleep. 

The door to the office is locked. Kray made sure of it, tested the handle twice. He's always been methodical, always careful. Galo's desk is across from the door, and were Kray a more patient man, he'd take it upon himself to change the setup of the room, ensure there was no chance of being spotted. 

He is not a more patient man. 

A large hand is placed on Galo's back. The gym teacher shivers, like it's cold. He's soft, despite how fit he is, and he's so much _smaller_ than Kray. It's been... interesting, watching him grow up. Kray was delighted when he stopped growing, and he turned out to be so _lovely_. His hands slip under the hem of Galo's gray shirt, exposing his back. He's got mottled bruises dotting his spine. A hot, sharp stab of anger goes through Kray's chest. He presses a thumb into the bruise, And Galo moans softly, his body tensing just a little under Kray's touch. He's so _pliable_. 

Kray pushes up his shirt all the way, held in place by his large chest. He yanks the chair out from underneath Galo, slinging an arm around his waist to keep him from hitting the floor. He whimpers softly, and a stab of arousal goes through Kray's abdomen. His back curves like he was made to be a whore, his cheek pressed against the desk. Kray maneuvers his body so his whole torso is pressed against the hard wood, just his hips hanging off. Kray pulls his pants down, pulling his cock out and letting it hang soft between his legs. 

His fingers slip between Galo's cheeks. He's using lube for his own pleasure, not Galo's. The little whore doesn't deserve it. Galo whimpers as Kray's big fingers push their way inside him. God, Galo's hole is so fucking _tight._ Even though he's been bending over for that prissy little student. The tight little ring of muscle twitches around his fingers. 

"Uhhh," Galo whines, his eyebrows furrowing together as Kray's finger jabs his prostate. Even in his sleep he rocks his hips back, like he was _born_ to be fucked. Kray doesn't wait. He's slow enough that he doesn't do any permanent damage to Galo, but hard enough that the gym teacher will have to sit out of the next run. His hands squeeze bruises into Galo's waist, his hips driving forward with enough force to shake the desk. Any more and the desk would topple over, most certainly waking Galo up. And the little whore's mouth is the last thing that Kray wants to deal with right now, unless it's wrapped around his cock. 

He watches the way his cock fills Galo's tiny little hole, so much larger than him in every way and it fills him with a sick satisfaction. If Fotia tried to touch him he'd find him filled with Kray's cum, bruised from head to toe with Kray's hands. He slides a finger up Galo's spine, the boy shuddering underneath him. Galo really let that little blonde bitch touch him. 

"Mmm... " Galo mumbles in his sleep. "L.. Lio?"

White hot anger bursts through Kray's chest like a charging bull. How _dare_ he. His large hands squeeze Galo's waist, squeeze it hard enough and _tight_ enough that the fingertips of both hands touch. Galo whimpers in pain, but he still doesn't wake up. Good. He'll wake up with Kray's hands imprinted on him. He should count himself _lucky_ that he's allowed to keep his cock after what he's _done_. But Kray is nothing, if not merciful. 

"Lio, _p-please_ ," Galo moans, and Kray sees red. His hands are wrapped around Galo's throat before he can even comprehend what he's doing, fingertips squeezing into the meat of his trachea with cruel, forceful pressure. Galo's body convulses under his hands and Kray feels a sick pleasure go through him. It's a heady feeling, holding someone's _life_ in your hands. He could end it. He could _kill_ Galo Thymos right now. Put him out of his _misery_. How dare he think of Lio fucking Fotia when Kray's cock is balls deep inside him?

As he mulls it over, a quiet student approaches Galo's office. Blonde hair, slight, lean body. A perpetual smirk on his face. Lio Fotia stands outside Galo's office door, and peers in through the glass. And for the first time he can remember, he's absolutely _fucking_ speechless. Kray is disheveled, his normally perfect hair coming apart, strands of white blond covering his eyes. Red eyes meet purple. And he _grins_. Grins wildly like an absolutely feral animal.

 _Perfect._ Lio watches him, eyes wide, not in horror, but in surprise. 

Galo starts to go limp and Kray releases his grip, purple lines squeezed into his throat. He coughs, violently, as Kray's hands grab his hips, driving his cock further inside him. Galo's own cock is leaking onto the tile floor, and the teacher is shaking on the desk like he's freezing. "D-danna?" 

There. A burst of arousal blooms through Kray's stomach, and he groans, squeezing Galo's hips as his cock twitches and hot cum fills Galo's hole. Yes. He'd fill Galo. He'd fill up his future wife, _breed_ him, fucking ruin him until all he can think of is Kray, all he can _remember_ is Kray. The teacher is _crying_ , sobbing from pain and fear and it's making Kray's arousal go _wild,_ he'd get hard again almost immediately if he were a younger man. 

He sees a flash and raises his head, eyes wild. Lio Fotia, standing on the other side of the door looks absolutely fucking _murderous_. But he's got his phone out, taking pictures. Taking _pictures_. Joke's on him. Galo would never press charges. He's too fucking innocent, too willing to believe in Kray's goodness. For someone who teaches health, he's sure got a fucked up view of consent. Although his view of it certainly benefits Kray. 

Kray flips him onto his back, and Galo's _crying_ , pathetic desperate tears streaming down his flushed face. God, he's so fucking _gorgeous_. If not for that beauty, Kray would've thrown him out long ago. There's something to be said about a pretty boy and a good fuck. But now, now that someone else is trying to take over his _property._ And that is just absolutely unacceptable. 

"Clean yourself up." Kray snaps, dropping Galo on the floor, where he gasps and shudders for breath. There's cum leaking out of his ass, dripping down his thighs. He looks so _hurt_. It's cute. It makes Kray want to be even meaner to him. He runs a hand through his hair, tucks his cock away, straightens his own clothes. In a moment, he looks as pristine as ever, like nothing has ever ruffled his feathers. 

He glides to the office door, with his usual smile on his face. Just a bit unsettling, giving off an air of power and grandiose. He opens the door, watching one student in particular walk briskly down the hall.

"Mr. Fotia." Kray's voice is quiet but authoritative and even that delinquent doesn't dare run away from him. "Detention." 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Galo... Even his mentor and idol is a monster :">
> 
> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter


End file.
